


L is For the Way You Look at Me

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Louis nigdy nie był wielkim fanem walentynek, ale teraz ma Liama.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L is for the way you look at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006979) by [b0yfriendsinl0ve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0yfriendsinl0ve/pseuds/b0yfriendsinl0ve). 



Louis nigdy nie był wielkim fanem walentynek.

To znaczy, mógł ujrzeć w tym urok. Może. Dzień pełen miłości, w którym dzielisz się ze swoim partnerem czekoladkami i kwiatami. A Louis zawsze był w pewien sposób rozpaczliwym romantykiem. Ale również zawsze był singlem podczas walentynek i czuł się po prostu nieco przytłoczony różem, czerwienią i zorganizowanymi romansami. Przywykł do upijanie się ze swoimi kolegami i do śmiania się z tej koncepcji. W ostatnich latach udawali się do klubów, by próbować swojego szczęścia z samotnymi dziewczynami. Cóż, tak naprawdę Louis nigdy nie brał w tym udziału, ale jest idealnym skrzydłowym. Rzecz w tym, że walentynki zawsze wydawały być się w pewien sposób abstrakcją, niż świętowaniem.

Do teraz.

Ponieważ teraz kogoś ma. I to naprawdę było nieco dziwne. Ponieważ nie ma pojęcia jak to będzie wyglądać. Prawidłowy związek. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślał o logiczności dzielenia się z kimś tak intymnie, nawet w tak wczesnym stadium. W pewien sposób bał się, że zniechęci się chłopakiem lub co gorsze, ten będzie miał dość jego. Taki miał wpływ na ludzi. Ale Liam sprawiał, że wszystko było takie łatwe i odpowiednie.

Ich związek zaczął się trochę jak tornado, podczas X-Factora. Irytacja, przyjaźń, potem o wiele więcej, wszystko w okresie kilku miesięcy, kiedy całe ich życie odwróciło się do góry nogami.

I teraz po raz pierwszy Louis jest podekscytowany walentynkami. Ich pierwszymi walentynkami, ponieważ tak, Louis jest pewny, że będzie ich o wiele więcej, nawet jeśli zespół nie zadziała, ponieważ nie ma opcji, by rzeczy, które czuł przy Liamie wyblakły, są zbyt wielką częścią jego. I spędzą walentynki razem.

Błagali, aby mieć dzień wolny od nagrywania, coś co im niechętnie dano, a Harry wyjechał cóż, do domu, aby dać Louisowi i Liamowi mieszkanie na ten dzień. Nie mogli gdzieś wyjść, nie z małą ilością uwagi mediów, którą wciąż otrzymywali oraz nie z tą całą gejowską rzeczą, ale dzień w domu w swoich ramionach był po prostu specjalny. Jakby wszystko urosło.

Liam sprawia, że jego serce pędzi.

Louis jest sam, kiedy się budzi, co nie jest tym na co miał nadzieję. Przytulali się w łóżku ostatniej nocy, obydwoje byli bez tchu, podekscytowani porankiem, jakby była wigilia, a Louis miał w pewien sposób nadzieję na danie Liamowi walentynkowego blow joba, ale zostawi to na później.

Teraz ściera sen ze swoich oczu i wyciąga się z ciepłego kokonu, aby chwycić swoje okulary. Kiedy już coś widzi, bierze swoją samotność jako okazję i sięga po kartkę i pojedynczą róże, sztuczną, nie prawdziwą, ponieważ Liam nie może znieść oglądania jak kwiaty umierają, które były schowane w jego stoliku nocnym. Może to nienajlepsze miejsce, aby coś schować, ale Liam nie jest typem chłopaka, który wkłada nos w nieswoje sprawy. Jest wystarczająco zachwycony romansem i zaskoczeniem go.

Louisowi ledwo co udaje się po raz ostatni sprawdzić kartę, klasyczną “Uważam, że jesteś pociągający” gra słów z bananem w komplecie, oficjalnie sprzedawana z żółta kopertą, kiedy drzwi się otwierają i Liam wchodzi do środka. Tyłem. Co jest nieco dziwne, póki… Och.

Trzyma tacę. Sok pomarańczowy, wafle z truskawkami, pojedynczą różę - czekoladową, nie prawdziwą, ponieważ Louis nie ma czasu na kwiaty i małego, szarego misia trzymającego serce.

Śniadanie w łóżku. Liam zrobił mu śniadanie do łóżka. Louis nie jest pewny czy jeszcze oddycha.

Ma na sobie workowate, szare jogginsy opuszczone nisko na swoich biodrach i nic więcej, co jest ulubionym widokiem Louisa. Szczerze, wafle i abs Liama? Louis naprawdę jest szczęściarzem.

\- Nie miałeś już nie spać - mówi Liam, rumieniąc się. Podchodzi do Louisa i kładzie tacę na jego podołku oraz siada obok niego na łóżku. Policzki Louisa bolą od uśmiechania się.

\- To wygląda wspaniale, Liam. Zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie?

Liam wzrusza ramionami, jego bark ociera się o Louisa. - Dla kogo innego miałbym to zrobić?

Louis mruczy, wślizgując dłoń w loki Liama, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. - Dla nikogo - mówi miękko, pocierając swoim nosem po kości policzkowej Liama, jego wargi z ledwością dotykają jego warg. - Jesteś cały mój. - Delikatnie przygryza dolną wargę bruneta, nim się odsuwa i odwraca do swojego śniadania. Liam unosi się mniej niż subtelnie. Louis kocha to, że sprawia, iż ten się peszy.

Pierwszy gryz wafla w kształcie serca wydobywa jęk z jego ust. Liam rumieni się jak szalony, uświadamiając sobie, że chętnie by poszedł z Louisem tą drogę, w sumie każdą drogą, która zawiera jego i kutasy, naprawdę, ale wtedy pojawia się więcej.

\- Jasna cholera - mówi Louis, jego usta wciąż pracują nad waflem, a jego matka najprawdopodobniej nie byłaby zadowolona z jego stylu jedzenia. - To jest takie dobre, Li. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz gotować, tak naprawdę gotować.

Liam na wpół świadomie pociera swój kark. - Harry pomógł mi w praktyce, kiedy ty wyszedłeś z Zaynem.

Ilość wysiłku jakiego Liam w to włożył dzisiejszego poranka uderzyła w Louisa. Jak bardzo ten chłopak musi się o niego troszczyć. Jak bardzo Louisa go kocha. Tylko Louis nie może tego powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie.

Jedzą wafle razem, Louis zmienia to i je kilka sam, karmiąc Liama kawałkami i komplementując go. Składają słodki pocałunki na swoich wargach, słodkie i klejące od syrupu, drażniące słowa zostają wyszeptane pomiędzy nimi. Serce Louisa nigdy nie czuło się tak pełne.

Kiedy jedzenie jest zjedzone, łącznie z czekoladową różą, a taca zostaje odłożona, odwracają się twarzami do siebie, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, karta znajduje się w trzęsących się palcach, gotowa do wręczenia.

Liam nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy na Louisa, oczy poruszając się po całej jego twarzy, a Louis na wpół świadomie poprawia swoje okulary.

\- Będziesz się po prostu we mnie wpatrywał przez cały dzień, Lima? - Żartuje, chociaż jest pewny, że Liam może usłyszeć drżenie w jego głosie. Nie może sprawić, by jego serce zaczęło bić normalnie. Cholerny Liam i jego intensywny wzrok.

Liam rumieni się, spędził cały poranek od jednego rumieńca do drugiego, ale to jest do tej pory najgłębszy. - Racja, nie, przepraszam, ty po prostu… - gestykuluje dziko ręką trzymając kartę, jakby to było wystarczającym wytłumaczeniem. Co jest prawdziwe. Louis też się tak czuje przy Liamie. - W każdym razie - mówi Liam, wyciągając kartę jakby była bronią. Louis chichocze i bierze ją, ostrożnie ją otwierając.

Karta jest prosta i słodka. Dwa małe rysunki małp siedzących na gałęzi razem ze splecionymi ogonami, a wewnątrz były proste życzenia walentynkowe.

Liam dodał jedynie jedną rzecz oprócz ich imion.

“Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła.”

A Louis nie może oddychać. Czuje jakby mógł płakać i krzyczeć ze szczęścia to jest wszystkim czego chce i więcej na co zasługuje i nie wie jak mu się to udało. Udało mu się znaleźć Liama, tego pięknego, kochanego, perfekcyjnego chłopaka, którego Louis był fanem od samego początku. Ten chłopak sprawia, że serce Louis trzepocze, kiedy się uśmiecha, któremu starał się tak bardzo, za bardzo zaimponować. Ten chłopak, który nieśmiało pocałował Louisa późno w nocy, kiedy byli przytuleni w łóżku Louisa. Ten chłopak, który zrobił mu śniadanie do łóżk i udało mu się rozwalić Louisa i złożyć go z powrotem w całość jednym prostym zdaniem.

Wpatruje się w Liama, jego własne policzki są zarumienione, a usta rozwarte. Nie za bardzo pamięta jak mówić, nie wie co powiedzieć i wie, że jeśli by próbował to wszystko co by wyszło to byłoby ‘Kocham cię’.

Może powinien to powiedzieć.

Wszystkim co robi jest złapanie Liama za kark i przyciągnięcie go do palącego pocałunku, jego myśli wciąż szumią.

Liam przeczyszcza swoje gardło, kiedy się rozdzielają, rozpromieniając się i wskazując na żółtą kopertę wciąż znajdującym się na Louisa podołku. - Czy to dla mnie? - Pyta bezczelnie.

Louis kiwa głową, oglądając jak Liam po nią sięga. I po tym wszystkim co Liam dzisiaj rano dla niego zdała, nie może mu dać głupiej kartki z bananem. - Czekaj - mówi, jego głos trochę skrzeczy przez emocje, zabiera kartkę, nim Liam może ją dosięgnąć i próbuje zignorować dąsanie się jakie ten ruch powoduje.

Odwraca się do swojego stolika nocnego i z dala od Liama, otwiera szufladę i wśród bałaganu znajduję kolejną kartkę. Inną kartkę. Tą którą kupił i napisał z kaprysu, chowając ją nawet przed samym sobą.

Tą którą Liam tak naprawdę powinien dostać.

Praktycznie rzuca ją Liamowi, próbując się tego pozbyć, nim będzie mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Liam wygląda na zmieszanego i ma pełne prawo do tego, patrząc na kartkę w swoich dłoniach.

Jest biała wraz z czerwonym sercem, nie ma nawet koperty. Kupił ją innego dnia, długo po tym jak ta z bananem została szczęśliwie wrzucona do jego szuflady razem z żartem o blowjobie w środku. Myślał o nim i o Liamie całkiem dużo. O nich jako jedności. O tym gdzie zmierzają. Wiele myślał o miłości. O Miłości i o Liamie. Więc napisał tą drugą kartkę żeby tylko zobaczyć jakby to wyglądało, jakby się z tym czuł. Czuł się z tym dobrze, ale Louis zawsze był przerażony wyjawianiem siebie bez żadnej ochrony. Bez żadnej głośności, żartów czy głupiej karty z bananami.

Ale teraz, po tym wszystkim co się stało, po waflach, kwiatach i rumieńcach, nic nie mógł na to pić. Musi pozwolić na to żeby Liam to wiedział, chce żeby to wiedział.

Czuje się głupi, wyeksponowany oraz tak bardzo zakochany w chłopaku, który znajduje się na przeciwko niego, że nawet nie martwi się tym czy to nie za szybko. Liam jest również najlepszą rzeczą jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła. I zasługuje na to żeby wiedzieć.

Liam jest o wiele bardziej ostrożny z kartką, wydaje się mieć wyczucie tego jak bardzo to jest ważne. Powoli ją otwiera, a czyta jeszcze wolniej. Jednak uśmiech szybko pojawia się na jego twarzy. Szepcze słowa, kiedy czyta je ponownie.

“Kocham się bardziej niż paski, piłkę nożną i herbatę Yorkshire razem wzięte.”

Zerka na Louisa zza swoich rzęs, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, a Louis prawie chce go zranić, ponieważ to jego robota. Zamiast tego wtula się w dłoń Liama, kiedy ten sięga do jego policzka. - Cholernie bardzo kochasz te wszystkie rzeczy - mówi mu, tak jakby szukał zapewnienia, jakby sprawdzał, pytał “Jesteś pewien?”

\- Tak - mówi Louis. Ponieważ, cóż, tak.

Louis nie jest pewien czy był kiedyś całowany tak jak jest teraz. Tak intensywnie, tak intymnie, tak słodko i jest w tym tyle miłości. Nigdy nie sądził, że może tak być, z kimkolwiek, tylko z Liamem. Obejmuje swoje ramiona wokół szyi chłopaka, wspina się na niego, ściska jego talię swoimi udami. Przygryza dolną wargę, łagodzi ją pocałunkiem, jęczy, kiedy Liam robi to samo. Liam kładzie swoje dłonie na wcięciu talii Louisa, pociera swoimi palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa aż do włosów Louisa. Odsuwa ich usta, przyciskając buziaki do każdego skrawka twarzy Louisa, obejmując jego twarz, by się nie ruszał.

Liam odsuwa go wystarczająco, by mogli na siebie patrzeć, by patrzeć prosto na Louisa i szepcze. - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Każda część Louisa śpiewa.

Wędruje swoimi palcami wzdłuż nosa Liama, pod jego oczami, po jego wargach. Liam całuje jego kciuk, mrucząc szczęśliwie.

Louis zastępuje swój kciuk swoimi wargami, przyciskając słowa do skóry Liama. - Też cię kocham. - Czuje jak Liam się uśmiecha. Przyciska jeszcze jeden pocałunek do kącika jego ust i przesuwa swoją wagę na klatkę piersiową Liama. - Chodź, zdrzemnijmy się.

Liam prycha. - Ale dopiero co wstaliśmy, tak wiele zaplanowałem, zrobiłem playlistę…

Louis całuje go cicho, palcami przebiegając po jego żuchwie. - I zrobimy to wszystko, ale teraz chcę cię trzymać i chcę abyś ty trzymał mnie, w porządku?

Liam kiwa głową, próbując i przegrywając ze swoim uśmiechem. - W porządku.

Przykrywa ich i ponownie kładzie się na klatce piersiowej Liama, zakopując swoją twarz w jego szyi, przywierając do niego całym sobą.

Liam obejmuje go w talii, mierzwiąc jego włosy. - Wesołych walentynek, Louis - mówi.

Louis całuje jego obojczyk, nawet nie próbuje ukryć swojego uśmiechu. - Wesołych walentynek, kochanie.

I tak. Kocha go.


End file.
